


12 Days of Carter

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas, Agent Carter style. One vignette per day, all from Peggy’s POV.





	1. On the first day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… A Suspect in a Large Tree

**On the first day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
A Suspect in a Large Tree**

Peggy turned the corner, her gun leading the way. Looking left, then right, she suddenly realized the man was gone. How was that possible? He didn’t just bloody disappear into thin air. 

At least the scenery was nice, what little she could enjoy. If one had to chase a suspect outdoors, there was no better place than Griffith Park. A tall block fence sat behind a majestic redwood, the tree probably hundreds of years old and there before the park was established.

Listening carefully, she heard a rustling of leaves, which was not odd for a tree, except that the air was as calm as a millpond.

Peggy looked up to find the suspect several feet off the ground, scrabbling his way up a wide branch.

“Freeze!” Peggy yelled.

Not surprising, he ignored her command and picked up his pace, desperately trying to climb higher.

Peggy lined up her gun and fired. The bullet missed her target, chipping at the branch above the man’s head. He moved to the side, almost slipping off another branch, as he reached above his head.

She fired again, hitting the man’s hand.

“Ah! God dammit!” He shook his hand briefly but didn’t slow down.

She pulled the trigger a third time and… nothing. Out of ammo.

Daniel couldn’t be far behind, and SOP was to wait for backup, so wait she would. The suspect wouldn’t get far, considering she’d winged his hand. 

As she kept an eye on him, she noticed the man wasn’t going for height but moving laterally through the tree. Odd, considering he wasn't more than a dozen feet off the ground.

Then she saw his target: The tree’s canopy straddled the block fence, and on the other side was the park’s merry-go-round, which was not rounding at the moment. On the other side of the tree was access to the dome covering the structure. If he made it, he could slide down the dome and make his getaway. Or worse, he could take someone, even a child, as a hostage.

“Bloody hell,” she said under her breath.

She ran toward the massive trunk, looking up. It had been more than a decade since she’d scaled a tree. She and Michael would regularly climb the tree in the backyard, seeing who could get the highest. It usually was her, much to Michael’s dismay. Of course, she was much younger and didn't wear heels then...

After kicking off her shoes, she jumped, grabbing onto the nearest branch and latching her legs around it. Her tree-climbing instincts kicked in, and she quickly closed the distance between her and the suspect. 

“Freeze!” she yelled again.

The man looked down, surprised to see he was being followed. 

“Are you outta your mind, lady?” 

Peggy ignored him, climbing higher until she could reach his pant leg. She grabbed the fabric, but he kicked out at her, causing her to grab onto the nearest branch for stability. Hauling herself up, she got closer and secured her hand around his ankle.

“Let go!” he yelled, kicking again but to no avail.

Peggy yanked as hard as she could. The man yelped, and his bad hand slipped from the branch but he held fast. She pulled again, and the man lost his grip. Peggy smiled at his high-pitched scream as he fell past her.

She looked down, just in time to see the man hit the ground at Daniel’s feet.

“That dame is crazy!” The man looked up at the tree, pain and fear creasing his brow.

Daniel followed the man’s line of sight and found Peggy sitting on a branch, casually swinging her legs.

“Special delivery, Chief,” she quipped. “Just in time for Christmas.”

Daniel shook his head as he got out his handcuffs.


	2. On the second day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Two Turtlenecks

**On the second day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Two Turtlenecks**

“I don’t know, Ana.”

Peggy looked at herself in the mirror, turning to the side. The sweater she’d donned was bright red, perfect for the holidays, and short-sleeved, perfect for the California weather. It hugged her curves, and the neck was high but not so high as to be intrusive. The fabric was soft to the touch; cashmere, she guessed.

“It seems rather… tight, don’t you think?” Peggy said.

“Not tight enough,” Ana Jarvis said, pinning the left side. “I saw a photograph of Lauren Bacall in one, and it fit her like a glove.”

Peggy shook her head. “I’m no Lauren Bacall.”

“No, you’re much prettier,” Ana replied. “This red looks lovely on you, but I think the emerald green will be even better.”

Peggy turned to the side again. She did look good. It was very different than what she was used to wearing, but it was growing on her.

“Not many women could wear this type of garment. You are one of those women.” Ana met her gaze in the mirror. “And I do believe a certain gentleman will agree that you are quite… what do they say... a dish.”

Peggy felt her cheeks warming. “Ana.”

“But it is true. The chief has eyes for no woman except you, but even he will be, shall we say, very appreciative of how you look.”

Normally Peggy wouldn't care what anyone thought of her wardrobe, but she had to admit she was looking forward to Daniel’s reaction. As she thought about what would happen after that reaction, her lips curled into a bashful smile.

Ana returned her smile in the mirror, no words needed.


	3. On the third day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Three French Rolls

**On the third day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…**  
**Three French Rolls**  
**(kind of)**

“Good afternoon, Miss Carter,” Mr. Jarvis said, holding the door open for her. “Ana is in the kitchen. I will go get her for you.”

“No, I can find her,” Peggy answered, taking in a deep breath, reveling in the scent of fresh baked bread. “Is that delectable smell courtesy of you or her?”

“Not I,” Mr. Jarvis responded. “These are her specialty.”

Peggy walked through the sitting room, then the dining area, finally ending up in the kitchen. She peeked her head in, seeing Ana with a baking sheet filled with six rolls.

“Smells and looks wonderful,” Peggy said.

Ana turned to her. “Oh, Peggy. You’re here. Your sweaters are ready. Could you give me a few minutes?”

“Take your time,” Peggy said as she approached the counter where rolls were cooling on a wire rack. “Are these French rolls?”

Ana shook her head as she put down the baking sheet. “They're called challah. Similar to French rolls in shape, but challah is not made with butter. It's my mother's recipe.” She handed a cooled roll to Peggy. “Try it.”

Never one to turn down homemade bread, Peggy took a bite. 

“Oh my goodness,” Peggy said around the piece. “These are heavenly. Why do you not make them more often?”

“In my family, we made them for Jewish holidays. I make them for Hanukkah. For myself, really. It’s my own private Hanukkah celebration, though I do share with Edwin.”

“That's wonderful.”

“He is such a sweet man. He insists I put up my menorah in our room next to his dresser-top Christmas tree. I’m very lucky to have him.”

“He’s even luckier to have you,” Peggy said, meaning every word.

Ana met her gaze, a serene smile on her lips. “You know, Hanukkah is a celebration of the victory of faith over tyranny. To a lesser degree, I believe all of us have faced that in one form or another in our lives. Edwin and I certainly have. As have you.”

Peggy nodded.

Ana opened a drawer and withdrew a white tea towel dotted with red flowers. She chose three rolls and wrapped them in the cloth. “Take these.”

“Oh, no,” Peggy said. “I couldn’t. I've already had one. They’re for you and Mr. Jarvis.”

“Hanukkah also is a time to celebrate the loved ones who have blessed your life.” She handed the bundle to Peggy. “Élvezze a jó egészséget. Enjoy in good health.”

Although Peggy did not hug, she always made an exception for Ana Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Hungarian, so if my translation is wrong, let me know! Also, this chapter was updated with accurate information about challah, thanks to the lovely Eliza.


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Four Calls to Daniel

**On the fourth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Four Calls to Daniel**

“Sousa.”

“Agent Carter reporting in as instructed, Chief Sousa.”

“No need to be sarcastic, Peg.”

“No reason not to be.”

“How is the training going?”

“Good. The recruits seem to be sharp. Oh, Dr. Samberly is here. Good.”

“Why? I didn’t sign off on that.”

“I did. I invited him to join us.”

“Peg, he’s a scientist.”

“A scientist who helped us when we needed him most.”

“I thought he was taking time off for Christmas.”

“He was but he gladly gave it up for this. He deserves another chance in the field, Daniel, even if it’s just a training session.

“Okay. Fine.”

“I heard that sigh.”

“Just keep an eye on him.”

“Roger that, Chief.”

>><<

“Sousa.”

“Daniel, I just want to let you know that everyone is safe.”

“What...? Why are you saying that, Peggy?”

“There may have been an incident.”

“Why do I not like the sound of this?”

“No reason… Oh, I have to go. The fire department is here.”

“Fire… Peggy, what the… Peggy? Peggy?!”

>><<

“Sousa.”

“Daniel, it’s me.”

“Peg, why did you hang up on me? What the hell is going on out there?”

“I ended our call to speak with the fire department representative. And you’ll be happy to know that the fire is out.”

“What fire? Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“And Dr. Samberly is fine. Except for his missing eyebrow.”

“What did he do now?”

“He was trying out one of his toys and it… malfunctioned. Oh, LAPD is here. They must have received calls about the explosion.”

“Explosion?! Peg, what… Peggy? She hung up on me!”

>><<

“Sousa.”

“Daniel, you sound weary.”

“It certainly couldn't be because a certain agent keeps hanging up on me.”

“No need to be sarcastic.”

“No reason not to be, Peg. Are you going to tell me about the explosion?”

“As I mentioned, Dr. Samberly showed us his newest invention, a modified grenade launcher with telescopic sight that has a microwave-based light--”

“Spare me the details. What happened?”

“The sight malfunctioned.”

“Malfunctioned as in exploded?”

“No, the sight…well… it may have been placed on the launcher backwards.”

“By Samberly, right?”

“Well… yes. When he activated the sight, the light pointed at his head instead of the target, and it singed off his eyebrow. Then purely by accident he pulled the trigger and--”

“I don’t want to hear any more. Your idea, your problem to deal with, Carter. Goodbye.”

“But Daniel, I need to talk to you about the damage to the building. Daniel? Hello?”


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Five Gold Earrings

**On the fifth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Five Gold Earrings**

Daniel walked into his bedroom to find Peggy crawling around on the carpet.

“What…?”

She looked up. “I lost my earring.”

“You’re sure you lost it here?”

“Quite. I could have sworn I put them in my travel case, but I only have five earrings in there. The sixth must be around here somewhere.”

He knelt on his good knee. “What does it look like?”

“Gold, clear rhinestones. They look like snowflakes. I had them on yesterday.”

He nodded, but she suspected he hadn't noticed what adorned her ears.

“Where were you when you last had them on?” he asked.

“In bed. I took them off just before we…” She shot him a sly smile. 

He chuckled. “Okay, it has to be around here somewhere. Did you put them on the side table?”

“Yes, and I thought I picked both up but I must not have.”

Daniel nodded again, then took his crutch and put it on the carpet. He slipped it under the bed, then turned it sideways and slowly pulled it toward him. Out with the crutch came a black sock and an earring.

“I wondered where that sock went,” he said as he picked up the earring. “I believe this is yours.”

She smiled. “Thank you. What made you think it went under the bed?”

“Well, we were a little… raucous last night.”

“Raucous,” she said with a laugh. “That’s one way of putting it.”

He used his crutch to stand, and she followed. 

“Too bad we have to go to work,” she said. “I wouldn’t mind being raucous again.”

He squeezed her hand. “Work now, raucous tonight.”

“Good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's earrings: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/130/0/13122863/il_340x270.1068570539_5vuf.jpg>


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Six Geese Escaping

**On the sixth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Six Geese Escaping**

Peggy pulled up in front of Howard’s mansion and exited the car. She nearly jumped when she heard an ungodly squawking, then saw six white geese waddling around the corner, their orange beaks open in protest. She plastered herself to the door to stay out of their single-file rush as they passed her and headed to the side yard.

She heard a familiar voice yelling, “Come back here, you feathered heathens!”

Mr. Jarvis rounded the corner, his normally perfect hair disheveled and his normally perfect suit rumpled. He stopped short upon seeing Peggy.

She pursed her lips, fighting a grin. “Problem, Mr. Jarvis?” 

“Nasty creatures,” he said, straightening his vest. “Even more belligerent than that blasted flamingo.”

“Don’t let me stop you from your… goose wrangling.”

He waved her off. “Let them wander. They’ll be back for food.”

All six geese suddenly rounded the corner again, rushing back in the direction whence they originated, but one waddled from the pack, hurrying toward the grassy area on the other side of the driveway.

Mr. Jarvis sighed heavily, then ran after the straggler, most likely wanting to stop it before it reached the trees.

“If you don't get back here this instant,” he yelled, “you will be served up as our holiday meal!”

The goose stopped, and Mr. Jarvis slowly moved toward it, mumbling something that Peggy couldn't hear. In the meantime, the other five geese had scattered, all going in different directions. One ventured into the grassy area, then waddled up behind Mr. Jarvis and nipped him on the bum. Peggy covered her mouth but was unable to keep a squeak of laughter from escaping.

“Why, you little…” Mr. Jarvis growled as he turned around and chased the offending goose, which had turned feathered tail and waddled in the other direction as fast as its little webbed feet would take it.


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Seven Palms A-Swaying

**On the seventh day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Seven Palms A-Swaying**

Peggy stepped out into the backyard of the house. The poor grass had been neglected by its owner long ago, but that was understandable. Daniel didn’t have much free time to seed or mow. 

A few blocks from the house was one of Los Angeles’s palm tree-lined streets, and seven of the fan-tipped trees were tall enough to be visible from the yard. Peggy was still in awe of palm trees, especially as she watched them swaying in the wind. How did those skinny little trunks stay upright? How did they not snap in two when the nearest windstorm blew through? A true wonder of the world, she mused.

The back door opened, and she smiled.

“You okay?” Daniel asked from the doorway

“Yes, of course,” she replied, still facing the trees. “Just wanted some fresh air.”

“You want to be alone?”

She finally turned to him, gracing him with a sincere smile. “No. I would love some company.”

Daniel returned the smile and approached her, then slipped his arm around her waist.

“It is odd not having snow,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder. “It’s also odd being outside in December in short sleeves.”

“Odd bad or odd good?”

“Odd good.”

They stood together, staring at what Peggy thought were the strangest yet most fascinating trees she'd ever seen. They defied logic yet there they were. She smiled again. One thing she had learned in life was that sometimes logic was meant to be defied.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he said, breaking the silence. “I know it wasn’t an easy decision for you.”

“It was easier than you might think.”

“But New York was your home.”

“New York was _a_ home, a residence. I used to think home was a city or a dwelling, but I know better now.” She placed her hand on his arm, reveling in the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. “Home is where I can make a difference, and I can do that just as well, if not better, in California than I could back east.” 

“That is true,” he said.

“Home is also where I can I feel at ease, where I can be free to be myself. Home should be what feels right for me.” She looked up at him, waiting until he met her gaze. “And I am home right here.”


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Eight Gifts A-Buying

**On the eighth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Eight Gifts A-Buying**

The heady aroma of coffee lured Daniel into the kitchen, where he saw Peggy, wrapped in her favorite silk robe, standing at the counter and scribbling on a piece of paper. Between the paper and percolator were a chocolate brown teapot and a pristine white tea cup awaiting the pot’s contents.

She looked up and smiled. “Coffee and tea should be ready soon.”

“Thank you,” he said as he approached her. “What are you doing?”

“Making a list for the Christmas gifts I need to purchase. I’m not used to having so many to buy for. This year it’s eight.”

Daniel perused the list. “Jarvis... Ana... Stark? What could you possibly get Stark that he doesn’t already have?”

“Mr. Jarvis told me his brand of cigars. They’re pricey, but we owe him for his help with the whole Zero Matter incident.”

“I suppose,” Daniel responded, turning his attention back to the list. “Rose… Jack?”

“Well, he is still here recuperating. I know he would much rather be in New York, so a gift might boost his spirits. I figured a bottle of Old Thompson whiskey is apropos.”

“Good thinking. Last two are Angie… and me?” His arm slipped around her waist as he kissed her temple. “You don’t have to get me anything, Peg. I have everything I could ever want right here.”

“I know, but I do have a little something else in mind.”

“So that’s only seven people. I thought you had eight to buy for.”

She turned to him and laid her hand, palm down, just below the hollow of his throat. “Someone has been a very good boy this year, so he gets two gifts.”

“Good?” He toyed with the crisscross of fabric at her neckline. “You sure about that?”

She laughed. “Perhaps naughty is a better term.”

“I can work with naughty.” He lightly pulled on the robe’s belt, the bow disappearing and the fabric parting, her bare skin peeking out. “Mind if I open this gift right now?”

“Not at all. Happy Christmas, Daniel.”

“Yes, it is,” he said before lowering his lips to hers.


	9. On the ninth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Nine Ladies Bathing

**On the ninth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Nine Ladies Bathing**

“Miss Carter, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Mr. Jarvis asked, motioning Peggy inside.

“Your employer failed to deliver his pen camera to my office, as he promised.”

The look on Mr. Jarvis’s face told her he wasn’t surprised by Howard Stark’s forgetfulness. 

“I know where it is in the lab,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

Mr. Jarvis left Peggy standing in the sitting room, which was replete in the holiday spirit. She admired the enormous Christmas tree, sparkling with white lights and tastefully decorated with red bows and gold ornaments.

Peggy quirked an eyebrow as she heard female tittering, then counted nine women, all wearing swimsuits that left very little to the imagination, coming from a hallway and heading toward the back double doors.

Peggy shook her head. Only at Howard’s...

Speaking of Howard, he sauntered by, clad in swim trunks and a silk smoking robe. He glanced in the sitting room and saw Peggy.

“Ladies, feel free to get in,” he said to the women. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

More tittering, which caused Peggy to roll her eyes so hard, it almost hurt.

He turned to Peggy, smirk firmly planted under his mustache. “You here to join us?”

“Not even if I were held at gunpoint,” she replied sweetly.

Howard grasped at his chest. “You wound me, Peg.”

“You'll get over it. I came here to get the pen camera you told me you would bring to the SSR office but didn't.”

He waved her off. “Oh right. Been busy putting the finishing touches on my newest invention. My production assistants and I are trying it out.”

“Those were all production assistants?” Off his nod, she added, “Why do you need nine?”

“Why not?”

She sighed. “Dare I ask what this invention is?”

“It's even better than the hover car,” he replied, his face lighting up with pride. “It’s a giant square-shaped bath tub, big enough to seat ten people, but small enough to fit in any yard. Can even fit in a bathroom, if that’s your thing. Me, I like the fresh air. Anyway, the water is heated to a hundred degrees, then jets shoot out bubbles. It's heaven, I tell ya, and it's gonna make millions.”

“I'm sure it will.” She left off the part about if the bloody thing would actually work.

“I need a catchy name, though.”

“Cesspool?” she offered without missing a beat.

Howard frowned. “That’s not catchy at all.”

Mr. Jarvis entered the room, hand outstretched. “Here is the pen, Miss Carter.”

Peggy didn’t miss his disapproving glare at Howard.

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.” She turned to Howard. “Enjoy your… invention. So nice of you to share it.”

Howard flashed another smirk. “‘Tis the season. I’m just spreading my holiday cheer.”

“That’s probably not all you’re spreading,” she mumbled loud enough for the gentlemen to hear.

As she left the room, she smiled when Howard yelled, “You're a Scrooge, Peg!”


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Ten Hours A-Sleeping

**On the tenth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Ten Hours A-Sleeping**

Peggy’s eyes fluttered open, the shock of sunlight coming in through the window causing her blink repeatedly. It was awfully bright out to be so early, she thought. 

Glancing at the clock, she knew why.

“Nine o’clock!” she blurted out, kicking out at the covers. “Bloody hell!”

As she sat up, Daniel walked in holding what looked like a tray. 

“You're fine,” he said.

“No, I'm late! I had a meeting with Baxter and--”

He put up a hand. “I called Rose and told her you were working on something else. She's rescheduling for this afternoon.”

Relief flooded her body as she sighed.

“You were exhausted last night,” he said. “You slept almost ten hours.”

“You’re joking!” She remembered coming home, foregoing dinner and instead slipping on her favorite house dress and lying on the bed, intent on a little cat nap. “Ten hours. I haven’t slept that long in ages. Why didn't you wake me?”

“You must have needed it. If you can't sleep in at Christmastime, when can you?”

“It's not Christmas yet,” she noted.

“Close enough.”

She nodded as she relaxed against the headboard.

“You must be hungry,” he said.

“Famished.” It was then she glanced at the side table, where a plate of buttered toast and a coffee cup sat. “Is that for me?”

He nodded and laid the tray across her lap.

Peggy’s face brightened. “Did you make me breakfast in bed?”

He smiled and shrugged as he placed the still-steaming cup, then the plate, on the tray. “It’s just tea and toast.”

“It’s perfect.” She took a bite of the toast, ignoring the crumbs dusting her décolletage. “Best be careful, Daniel. I could get used to this.”

“So could I.”

She met his gaze. “Join me?”

She held the tray steady as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I meant in the bed,” she said coyly.

“Wish I could. I slept late, too. Need to leave soon.”

“I should as well.”

“Take your time,” he replied. “I have it on good authority that your new supervisor will excuse your lateness. This time, anyway.”

She smiled. “My new supervisor is a good man. Not to mention, an excellent kisser.”

He leaned toward her. “That right?”

“Well, perhaps I need to check that again, just to make sure I am correct.”

She closed the distance between them. How a kiss could be so sweet yet so intense boggled her mind, but she didn't think too hard about it, choosing to just enjoy it. Which she did. Immensely so.

Before the kiss could get out of control, she pulled back, contentment washing over her. 

“Yes,” she said, “I believe my original assessment was accurate.”

“Anytime you need verification, you let me know.” He stood, the crutch going to its normal place under his arm. “I'll see you in the office.”

She nodded and watched him walk away, but a niggling little thought made her call to him.

“Daniel?”

He stopped and turned back. 

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for making me feel so…” She paused, searching for the right word. Wanted? Appreciated? She nodded imperceptibly when she finally found the word she was looking for. “Loved.”

“You are.”

“As are you. So very much.”

His smile was one of the brightest she'd ever seen grace his lips.


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Eleven Typists Typing

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Eleven Typists Typing**

As Peggy walked up the stairs to the SSR Los Angeles bullpen, she heard an incessant tapping. She tilted her head, trying to decipher the sound but to no avail.

She entered the bullpen and stopped short. Seated at their desks were eight agents, including the new recruits she’d been training earlier in the week. On the surface, it was not unusual to see agents sitting at desks. What was unusual were the typewriters sitting on each desk and the agents tapping away.

Peggy shook it off and approached her desk only to stop short again as in rushed Rose, hugging a briefcase to her chest. Peggy could tell it wasn’t just any briefcase; it was a portable typewriter.

“Rose, what in the bloody blue blazes is going on?” Peggy asked.

“Remember that audit that was sprung on us?”

“Of course,” Peggy said. “It was a sham, perpetrated by Vernon Masters to get us to stop investigating the Council of Nine.”

“It wasn't all a sham. Word got back to the War Department that we've been hand-writing our reports.”

Peggy frowned. “That's what we do in New York.”

“But they're then given to secretaries to type them up, which we haven't done. We had one secretary but she up and got married and moved to New York just before you got here. We haven’t had time to requisition another one, so it’s just been yours truly, and I've been in the field more, so we’re really behind. I’ve been at it since this morning but I’ve only gotten through two. Baxter’s handwriting is atrocious.”

Peggy heard Agent Baxter, the dark-haired, strong-jawed man sitting at the desk opposite hers, snort out a laugh.

“We still have dozens of reports to be typed in triplicate by December 31,” Rose added.

Peggy’s eyebrows arched sharply. “They can't possibly expect you to have it done by then. It's almost Christmas!”

“Not only do they expect it, they're sending a representative out on January 1 to inspect.” Rose sighed. “We only have eight typewriters in the whole place, had to borrow two from the insurance company next door and one from the furniture place down the street. I had to make up a story that we were shooting a secretarial pool scene and our prop shipment was delayed. By the way, how’s your typing, Peg?”

Peggy hesitated before responding, “Dreadful. And actually, I was on my way--”

“Doesn't matter. Sit.” Rose heaved the typewriter on Peggy’s desk, removing the briefcase's top. She reached over on Baxter’s desk and took half of the files, slapping them next to the typewriter. “When you're done with those, call me.”

“Wait…” She watched Rose scurry away.

“Nice try, Carter,” Baxter said, his Brooklyn accent more pronounced with his weariness. “I was almost out the door and she dragged me back in. Gotta do your time with the rest of us. Even the chief is going to town.”

Peggy looked toward Daniel’s office and, sure enough, he was tapping two-fingered on a typewriter. She sighed, slipped a grouping of carbon paper in the typewriter, and started typing.


	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee… Twelve Toasters Toasting

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, truth_renowned gave to thee…  
Twelve Toasters Toasting**

“Miss Carter, Chief Sousa,” Mr. Jarvis said, motioning them inside Howard’s mansion. “It is a pleasure to see you, as always.”

Peggy smiled as she glanced at the festive decorations in the foyer. “Everything looks lovely. Are we the last to arrive?”

Mr. Jarvis nodded. “But dinner is just now ready, so your timing is impeccable.”

As they walked through the foyer, Peggy could hear rumblings of conversations, the words becoming clearer the closer they approached the drawing room.

Peggy had a catch in her step as she entered the room. She wasn't expecting so many people. She knew Rose was coming, and seated next to her on a plush sofa was Dr. Samberly, still sans eyebrow from the training incident but otherwise no worse for wear. Angie was there, of course, out visiting for the holidays and taking up residence in Peggy’s old suite at Howard’s, now vacant since she’d moved in with Daniel months before. 

She was surprised to see Jack, though with the alcohol flowing so freely, she shouldn’t have been, and it was good to see him up and about. Her stomach twisted slightly at the sight of Jason Wilkes, but he seemed to be enjoying himself and offered her a friendly toast of an amber liquid sloshing in a half-full snifter.

But the biggest shocks for Peggy were standing by the fireplace with Howard. Joseph Manfredi had a snifter in his hand and was laughing at something Howard was saying. Next to the gangster was his grandmother, the older woman staring at Peggy with narrowed eyes and mouth in a dour slit. 

Just to aggravate Nonna Manfredi, Peggy smiled and waved. The woman returned a gesture, though far from a wave: her index and pinky fingers made the sign of the devil and, with a flick of her wrist, she aggressively pointed it toward Peggy, then punctuated it with a spit to her side.

Peggy shook her head and closed her eyes. Why in the bloody hell would Howard invite Manfredi and that woman? She knew Howard had some kind of business deal brewing, and she prayed it had nothing to do with Manfredi and his associates. 

“What’s Manfredi doing here?” Daniel asked, leaning close to her.

“Good question. I’m not sure I want to know the answer.”

He nodded, and she knew his mind was whirling at the implications as fast as hers.

“Peg, Sousa, you’re here!” Howard exclaimed, his words slightly slurred. “We've been waiting for you.”

“My fault,” Daniel offered. “Had to finish up a few things at work.”

Which was not at all true. Peggy was wearing her new green turtleneck and, as Ana had postulated, Daniel was very appreciative of the way she looked in it. So enthusiastic was his appreciation that it required her to redo her hair and re-apply some of her makeup. Hence their tardiness.

“Since when do you work, Sousa?” Jack quipped, then raised his old fashioned glass in a mock toast.

Daniel sneered but said nothing.

“It’s fine,” Howard said, raising his almost-empty snifter. “We started the party without you.”

Mr. Jarvis cleared his throat. “Dinner is served. Shall we retire to the dining room?”

“Grand idea, Jarvis,” Howard said, leading the way.

The guests filed in behind him. The vast rosewood table was perfectly decorated with reds, greens and golds, punctuated with gleaming white china and sparkling flatware. Crisp white placards with everyone’s names in beautiful script sat in front of each setting with wine glasses, already filled with a white liquid, next to them. Peggy hoped the wine was one of Howard’s private reserve Rieslings.

“A stunning display, Mr. Jarvis,” she said.

“All Ana’s work, I assure you.”

Ana demured but a hint of a proud smile tugged at her lips.

A loose game of musical chairs commenced, each person looking for his or her name. Peggy was pleasantly surprised that the Jarvises were joining them for dinner, as there were placards for each. Daniel found his and Peggy’s settings, and he pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit before he did. Angie and Jack were nearby, each on either side of Peggy and Daniel, respectively. At least Howard had the sense to seat them as far away from the Manfredis as possible, though Peggy suspected that was Mr. Jarvis’s doing.

Servers entered the dining room with lavish silver platters of food, moving around the table and dishing out turkey, ham, dressing, potatoes, cranberry sauce and countless other delectables. The scents wafting around the room made Peggy’s stomach growl.

As the last of the servers filed out of the room, Howard, at his rightful place at the head of the table, stood.

“Before we dig in,” he said, now a wine glass in his hand, “I’d like to make a toast.” He paused as his eleven dinner guests raised their glasses. “Thank you all for being here tonight. It's been quite a year, hasn’t it?”

Brief spurts of laughter and other sounds of agreement filled the air. 

“It’s been an adventure for most of us, but that isn’t a negative. In the words of my good friend William Feather, ‘One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure’. I wish for each of you a new year filled with new adventures.” Howard toasted the air in front of him, and his guests did the same.

As she took a sip of the much-appreciated Riesling, Peggy looked around the table, realizing that with the exception of Angie, every person was affected by the Zero Matter incident. Some good; Rose proved her worth in the field, a worth Peggy knew was there but Daniel now knew as well. Some bad; Ana Jarvis was outwardly the picture of health but Peggy knew better, and Jack was still recovering, not quite the picture of health but getting better day by day. Even Manfredi was affected; his love was locked up in a psychiatric ward, lost in her own mind.

For Peggy, it had been a mixed blessing. She’d been challenged, sparring with a nemesis as dangerous, if not more so, than Dottie Underwood. She’d been forced to stand by, helpless, as her friends suffered physical and emotional pain. She’d been hurt as well, impaled by a metal rod, an unsightly puckered scar her souvenir.

She glanced to her left, admiring Daniel’s chiseled profile. He turned toward her, and his soft smile warmed her heart. That smile reinforced just how much she had gained in the past year.


End file.
